


our lazy days are the best

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: a lazy day on the sofa with taeyong turns into cute sex.





	our lazy days are the best

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: You like wearing Taeyong’s sweater bcos its bigger than you and it smells like him so one lazy day, you wear the sweater with nothing under it but panties and he cant take his eyes off you especially when you sit down beside him on the couch and pull your legs up, revealing your panties a little bit. I have always imagine this n requested it to other writers to write it as some kind of fluff smut but well, i think they have lots of request already
> 
> a/n: this wasn’t extremely smutty, like it was probably definitely more fluff than smut, so sorry

“I don’t want to get up,” Taeyong groans, rolling across the bed and taking all the sheets with him until he’s wrapped up in a cocoon. “Can’t we just have a lazy day?” His hair’s all messy, poking out in some places and pressed flat in others, and he has pillow creases all across the one side of his face. 

You scoot over and press yourself against his back, squeeze an arm around him, and drop a kiss to his shoulder. “You have to get up. We can have a lazy day, but you have to get out of bed.” 

Taeyong shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. “Nope. No way, not going to happen.” 

“Fine, then.” You leave him in bed, but you can feel his eyes following you across the room, watching as you grab a new pair of panties from the drawer. His gaze tracks you over to the closet where you run your fingers over the sweaters Taeyong’s got in there, and you pull one out, hold it up to your nose, and inhale. It smells just like him, fresh and nice and perfect. You slip it on over the panties. 

And then you leave the room. 

It’s only a moment later that Taeyong follows you out, mumbling that the couch is more comfortable and he can watch TV there anyway. But he continues watching you, and any time you look in his direction he glances away quickly. It’s a fun kind of game, you realize, with you moving around the kitchen and then the living room, walking into the bathroom and then to the bedroom, and everywhere you go, you can feel Taeyong watching you or see him trying to be covert about watching you.

Soon you’ve had enough of teasing him, you just want to sit down. Taeyong pretends like he’s paying attention to the TV, like he’s too caught up in the show that he doesn’t even notice you sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, facing him. 

You draw the sleeves of his sweater down over your hands and bring your knees up to your chest. “What are you watching?”

“That drama Mark told me to watch.” He glances over at you, all cute in his sweater, arms wrapped around your legs, and his eyes zero in on your butt. He clears his throat and glances away, shifts around some, and then reaches over without looking and wraps his fingers around one of your ankles and pulls.

You giggle and slide down onto your back and let him drag your foot over his lap, straightening out one of your legs while you keep the other up how you’d had it before, your foot firmly planted on the cushion and your knee rests against the back of the couch.

Taeyong looks at the screen as if he’s determined to not let you distract him from the drama, but now your panties are even more on display after the sweater slid up while you moved into the position you are now. You watch his face, the way that his eyes blankly follow the movements on screen because he’s lost in thought. 

You watch the little details of his face. The shadows and highlights. The little imperfections and the slight shadow which means he needs to shave. You notice the sharp line of his profile and the pretty pink of his lips. Your heart feels like its swelling in your chest because this perfect, amazing man is yours to love, all yours. 

“You look so handsome, has anyone ever told you that?” You sigh.

Taeyong’s lips tilt up into a little smile, but he doesn’t say anything, and his eyes only briefly flicker towards you before moving back to the screen. But he does move one of his hands up to slide between your knee and the couch, his thumb stroking over your skin. 

You know he’s only not looking at you because he won’t be able to contain himself, but you want to feel his eyes on you. You like the way that his gaze makes you feel. 

“Will you look at me?” You ask quietly, but he bites his lip and keeps his gaze on the drama. You move a hand and lay it over his on your knee, and you say, “Taeyong, I love you.”

Taeyong moves quickly, sitting there one moment, and the next he’s hovering over you, his hips resting against yours. Both of his hands go to your face and he bends down and presses his lips to yours. You kiss him, your sweater-covered hands on his waist. Lots of little kisses, with “I love you”s in between.

You think you could spend the rest of the day like that. Lazy with Taeyong, kissing and cuddling with a drama playing in the background. 

But Taeyong changes things. His kisses drift down your throat and one of his hands slides from your hair down to the hem of the sweater, your belly and hips soft under his touch, and then he holds your hip and pulls you up against him as he grinds against you.

“You’re so cute, has anyone ever told you that?” Taeyong asks you, playing back your question from earlier. “You look so cute in my sweater and your panties. Adorable.” He kisses the base of your throat and then your lips, his hips still grind slowly and torturously against your panties.

You think you could spend the rest of the day like this. Kissing and grinding. It’s pleasant, a step up from before, still innocent and lazy but a low buzzing and wet heat is growing between your legs. 

But you say nothing, you run your sweater-covered hands over his waist and back, moan quietly when he sucks at your bottom lip and when he suddenly gives a slightly harder thrust. Taeyong presses his forehead to yours, and you bring a hand up to his cheek, tilt your mouth up to his. 

“I want you. Please.” You tell him, and Taeyong nods as he kisses you again. He shifts around, moving up on his knees a bit, pulling your leg that had previously been hanging over the edge of the couch up over his leg now. His hands moves between your bodies, touching lightly over your thighs and you feel your panties pushed out of the way.

Taeyong pushes into you without any ceremony, slowly and quietly while kissing the corner of your mouth and your cheek. You curl your arms over his shoulders, still kissing him as he thrusts into you, steady and nice. One of his arms supports him above you, and the other one sneaks beneath your sweater, sliding up your stomach and over your ribs to your breasts. 

You break the kiss to moan his name, and Taeyong’s mouth drifts over your cheek to your temple as you moan for him and tell him how good he feels inside you. You clutch at his shoulders when his thumb flicks over your nipple, and then suddenly you’re orgasming.

That good buzzy feeling sweeps through you, all soft golden light and warmth, smelling like Taeyong, and his lips find yours again. 

He kisses you through your orgasm, still rocking his hips against yours, his dick gliding over your G spot. And you hold him tighter, panting his name, and wishing you could bottle this moment: lazy sex with Taeyong in the warm sunlight of your living room.

Taeyong drops his head to your chest, his ear to your heartbeat, and he lets out a frustrated moan. You touch his hair, petting it as he keeps thrusting into you slower and slower until finally his hips stutter and speed up. He orgasms quieter than you had, his breath going ragged and a few quiet moans spilling out as he fills you up with his cum. 

You think this is how you want to spend the rest of the day. Holding Taeyong with him inside of you, one of his hands still on your breasts, the other playing with your hair as he recovers from his climax. Lazy with each other, not moving until he goes completely soft inside of you or until he gets hard again and you go another lazy round. Lazily napping on the couch or watching dramas and cuddling until late.

“Our lazy days are the best,” Taeyong mumbles. You pet over his hair again and smile to yourself because  _yeah_ they really are.


End file.
